Orégano
by Vash Zwingli
Summary: Stridercest. Estar enfermo tiene cosas positivas y negativas, hay que saber sacarle las dos. Debido a las diversas preguntas lo pongo en el resumen: Fic original


Notas: Hay muchísimas expresiones y términos que quedan muy mal en español por lo que optado por dejarlos como en el original. Notas y traducciones mas abajo.

**Orégano**

La garganta le raspaba y a penas podía tragar algo de liquido para suavizarla. Como siempre estaba solo en casa y no había nada decente en la nevera que pudiera comer así que ahora se encontraba hecho un ovillo en su cama intentando respirar de una forma mas o menos normal. No era algo extraño que de pronto le subiera la fiebre y le dejara un par de días maldiciendo todo en la cama por lo que tenia medicamentos de sobra para tomarse y bajar la fiebre, pero ese día era uno de los que los medicamentos no hacían efecto tan rápido como solían o bien la fiebre era mas resistente.

La cabeza le dolía de tal manera que podía notar como su frente palpitaba. Medio la cabeza debajo de las sabanas para protegerse de todos los ruidos que pudieran llegar y aumentar su tormento pero la congestión de su nariz le obligo a sacar la cabeza de mal humor. Si había algo que odiaba era estar enfermo, no era nada cool.

Cuando Bro(1) llego a casa se la encontró demasiado silenciosa, normalmente la música proveniente del cuarto de su hermano solía recibirle pero esta vez el silencio era agobiante, podía oír incluso sus propios pasos resonando contra las paredes. Extrañado se asomo a la habitación del menor, como no solía salir mucho de casa se le hacia extraño que no estuviera y aun era demasiado pronto para que el pequeño rubio se fuera a la cama.

Cuando abrió la puerta lo primero que le recibió fue un cuarto oscuro y una bolita de mantas en la cama. Avanzo tan silenciosamente como solía hacerlo hasta estar cerca de la cama, se inclino hasta posar su mano sobre la frente de Dave, oía claramente la respiración pesada y fuerte a causa de la congestión y el calor proveniente de la frente del chico hizo que su teoría fuese confirmada: el niño tenia fiebre.

El contacto de su frente ardiendo contra los fríos guantes de Bro le hizo abrir los ojos, era un alivio sentir un poco de frío en su febril cabeza pero por otro lado no le gustaba haberse despertado ya que la cabeza volvía a molestarle. Abrió los ojos adormilado y fijo su vista lo mas claramente que pudo por la oscuridad, o su hermano había venido mas pronto de lo normal o el había dormido demasiado.

El menor de los Strider intento decir algo pero gracias a la sequedad de su garganta solo consiguió que saliera un gemido lastimero, maldijo ese momento y el ridículo que acababa de hacer frente al mayor y se mordió los labios. Sin embargo después de ese pequeño momento vergonzoso una de las grandes manos de Bro se poso en su pelo acariciándolo y haciéndole cerrar los ojos.

-No te esfuerces Young man (2)- hablo recolocando la colcha y abrigándole todo lo posible- volveré en un momento, así que no salgas de la cama.

Dave rodó los ojos y se acomodo en la cama, sabia de sobra que discutir seria una batalla perdida y prefería no meterse en una batalla con su hermano en ese estado. Cerro los ojos acurrucándose de nuevo en sus mantas sintiendo un peso extra en la cama y algo que le rodeaba los hombros, cuando el mayor abandono la habitación se giro a mirar que había depositado en su cama viendo a Lil Cal a su lado abrazándole con uno de sus brazos, sonrío acurrucándose de nuevo en la cama y evitando mirar a la marioneta predilecta de su hermano, aunque la intención fuera buena ese muñeco siempre le hacia tener escalofríos, mejor volver a dormir.

Tras salir de casa los pasos del rubio mayor le condujeron hasta el supermercado mas cercano. Según se acercaba al edificio su mente divago en sus pensamientos hasta retrotraerse a la primera vez que Dave tuvo fiebre, en ese momento el menor era bastante pequeño y a el aun le faltaba mucha experiencia cuidando a otra persona. En su inexperiencia fue al supermercado a comprar chocolate, después de todo el chocolate lo curaba todo, y una vez allí cuando estaba a punto de pagar el destino quiso que escuchara a dos madres hablando sobre un niño enfermo, agudizo el oído intentando extraer alguna información útil pero al final acabo acercándose a preguntarles.

Finalmente uno de los remedios caseros que las dos señoras le habían recomendado era una infusión de orégano, si bien no iba a bajarle la fiebre al menos haría que la garganta no le doliera y le haría sentirse mejor, desde entonces en cuanto la fiebre atacaba al menor iba derecho a comprarlo. Cuando llego a casa fue derecho a la cocina, conociéndole no habría comido nada y no habría tenido paciencia para prepararse algo decente así que le tocaría preparar también algo ligero que el menor pudiera comer en ese estado , se asomo primero comprobando que estaba dormido y luego fue derecho a cocinar.

Puso agua a hervir e hizo la infusión mientras preparaba una sopa sencilla, una vez la infusión estuvo hecha hecho una gran cantidad de miel y de azúcar, aun recordaba lo graciosa que había sido la cara de Dave cuando se la bebió a palo, era una anécdota graciosa pero no iba a ser tan cruel, su hermano enfermo era una de las pocas cosas que le hacia volverse mas blando.

Después de terminar puso todo en una bandeja y lo llevo a la habitación del Strider menor, tuvo que encender las luces para no tropezarse con ningún cable y ni con esas consiguió despertar al chico que dormía en la cama. Tras apartar la comida para que no sufriera ningún percance se sentó en la cama despertando al menor, en cuanto los ojos rojos se abrieron centrándose en el olisqueo el aire medio dormido y miro la bandeja.

-Dime … que no has… preparado… esa mierda… - dijo con voz rasposa, hablar le dolía pero tenia que comprobar que no iba a tener que beberse eso de nuevo.

-No acepto quejas Lil Bro (3) - dijo mientras le ayudaba a sentarse y le ponía la taza en las manos- aquí tienes tu mierda, ahora tómatela como un hombre.

La conversación en esa situación era siempre la misma al igual que lo que vendría después. Cuando terminaran la cena ambos se acostarían en la cama aunque ninguno tuviera sueño, finalmente Dave acabaría por dormirse acurrucado junto al mayor que pasaría la noche en vela revisando todas las mierdas de Internet mientras estaba atento por si notaba un cambio de temperatura en la piel del mayor.

Si había algo que los hermanos odiaran de verdad era estar enfermos pero tenían que admitir que también tenia su lado positivo ya que le permitía pasar mas tiempo juntos.

Fin

(1) Bro = Brother = Hermano. Es como llaman al hermano de Dave en la versión original

(2) Young Man = Hombre joven/ Hombrecito

(3) Lil Bro = Little Brother= Hermano pequeño.


End file.
